1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste water treatment system, process and, more particularly, to the treatment of waste water wherein the residue from such treatment is simply non-toxic, environmentally safe effluent that meets the tightest U.S. Coast Guard and IMO specifications for the treatment of waste water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of systems and processes are known for the disposal of waste water including raw sewage. Objectives of such systems and processes are to destroy all harmful bacteria and organisms in the fluid being treated and the elimination of residue as a result of such processes. All such known systems and processes heretofore known have some shortcoming to one extent or another. Either the costs or efficiency of such systems are inadequate for extended use or, in the alternative, the residue in terms of liquid, solids and gases require further treatment or disposal or involve contamination of the environment. In so far as is presently known, no such waste water treatment system, composition or process relates to the use of elements which, meets the tightest U.S. Coast Guard and IMP specifications for the treatment of waste water.
Typical examples of waste water treatments systems, compositions and processes are described in the patent literature. Typical examples of waste water treatment systems, compositions, and processes are described in the patent literature example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,357 to Foster et al; 3,862,243 to Bellos; 2,692,231 to Stayner et al; 3,278,375 to Snipe, Jr.; 4,874,526 to Grade et al; 5,120,452 to Ness et al; 5,169,536 to Vasconcellos et al; 5,071,569 to Caulfield et al; 3,925,176 to Okert; 3,354,033 to Buckman et al; 4,676,912 to Eckler; 3,943,044 to Fenn, III; and 3,915,853 to Luck.
Among the most pertinent of such patents are Foster et al, Bellos and Stayner et al. Foster et al discloses a system wherein waste water is vaporized and incinerated for shipboard applications. The only chemical treatment for disinfection is CaO12 or NaC1. Bellos teaches the use of oxyalklated alcohols and anticipates the use of various components in combination with surfactants, quaternary ammonium compounds and other bactericides. Stayner et al discloses a water treatment composition comprising quaternary ammonium salts and other similar compounds. Stayner et al also uses ammonium compounds in combination with promoters such as glycol ethers and dispersing agents such as surfactants.
The other relevant patent references contain one or more of compounds and methods useful in the treatment of waste water. By way of example, Fenn II discloses a system which produces chemical agents and gases electrolytically for treating waste for marine applications. Eckler creates a fuel oil in water emulsion. Okert aerates domestic waste water by maceration then subjects product to electrolysis.
None of the prior art patents, has the capability to treat waste water so as to result in a simple discharge of the non-harmful effluent to the environment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for the treatment of waste water comprising a first container for receiving and holding waste water to be treated. Further including a second container for effecting a thermal reaction and having a discharge for effluent from the second container. Also including is a third container receiving the effluent of the second container with an associated mechanical separation system for completely breaking down the solids and means to sequentially feed a flow of waste water to the first container and then to the second and third containers.
A further object of the present invention is to treat waste water in an efficient, ecologically sound and cost effective manner.
A further object of the present invention is to maintain an ecologically sound environment during the processing of waste water, including raw sewage.
A further object of the present invention is to dispose of waste water and its treating chemicals whereby the residue is merely harmless effluent.
These objects should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects in a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.